Transcoders are an essential part of today's wireless digital communications systems. They are used to convert (or transcode) between pulse code modulation (PCM) and the various voice-coding (or vocoding) protocols that are used to transport voice information over-the-air. Transcoders today, such as Motorola's “iDEN” transcoder, are built and optimized for transcoding the particular air interface of a target communication system. For example, Motorola's “iDEN” transcoder is optimized for transcoding the “iDEN” air interface in an “iDEN” communication system. However, the marketplace is now demanding more complete and integrated communications solutions, such as systems that integrate multiple air interface protocols. Transcoding optimized for a particular protocol, therefore, is less desirable. Thus, an apparatus and method for transcoding among multiple wireless protocols is needed.